


Theft

by greenhairedfae



Series: Disney femslash drabbles [4]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Circus, Disney femslash, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhairedfae/pseuds/greenhairedfae
Summary: Ariel is bought for the circus by Sarouche.





	Theft

When Sarouche buys the mermaid tank he brags about how much acclaim this will bring the circus, how this will add to his wealth and reputation. Madellaine is kept awake at night by her haunting expression that first night, framed by a nebula of blood red hair.

Sarouche’s favorites were always those who didn’t have a choice, couldn’t leave him. The mermaid was no exception, despite her obvious loathing. Sarouche preened himself in the reflections of her tank and she mimicked the motions at Madellaine, exaggeratedly miming his vanity. Madellaine has to stifle her laughter in her palms.

They go on like this for weeks and the guilt eats away at Madellaine who is forever complicit in Sarouche’s innumerable exploits. She’s stolen for him, lied for him, provided a distraction and a pretty face. When Madellaine steals the caravan with the mermaid tank away in the dead of night she knows it’s madness. There’s no way to hide the brightly painted car and she doesn’t try, urging the horses on faster to the ocean she doesn’t bother to disguise her tracks or where she’s going. It’s only a matter of time before her actions catch up to her, she knows that now, but she sleeps soundly. This is the first thing she's felt proud of in a long time.


End file.
